Atracción real
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Nadie volteaba hacia él. Nadie le dio la oportunidad de demostrar que era lo más valioso que podía haber en HOMRA.


**Atracción real**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

Tostsuka Tatara no había estado seguro de muchas cosas en su vida. No sabía si sería feliz, no sabía si al siguiente día no volverían a golpearlo por hablar de más, tampoco sabía si alguna vez encontraría a una mujer con la que le gustaría compartir su vida. No, esas eran cosas ordinarias a las cuales no sabía su respuesta, y la verdad no le importaba obtenerlas. Lo único en su mente, lo único que sabía con certeza y con seguridad absoluta es que ese hombre de cabellos rojos, mirada aburrida y con manía a ser un tanto agresivo, iba a ser una de las personas más importantes y más confiables en su vida.

Lo había conocido en secundaria, constantemente apartado por él y advertido por el otro rubio a su lado la persistencia de Tatara fue tal que sin importar nada, al final, Souh Mikoto ya lo veía como uno más de sus amigos, si es que alguna vez el mismo Mikoto considero que tenia amigos.

De los tres él era el tranquilo, el que veía las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente y el optimista, mientras King, como empezó a llamar a Mikoto, prefería que todas las personas se alejaran, creyéndose peligroso a la mínima provocación, en cambio él atraía a la gente son su sonrisa despreocupada y su mirada amigable. Aunque sabía que era solo por eso y nada más, ya que si a alguien iban a seguir por lealtad era a King, él tenía esa aura, esa atracción, la misma que impedía que su mirada estuviera lejos de él más de cinco minutos.

Tatara sabía, creía, que si había alguien por quien daría algo importante sería por él y por nadie más.

Cuando Mikoto despertó como el rey rojo él no pudo estar más de acuerdo, en su opinión él siempre fue un rey, ahora solo le habían dado el poder para serlo.

Y él fue uno de los primeros a los que les concedía dicho don.

En ese punto, su vida se había vuelto una constante de pasatiempos, estar en el bar recién abierto por Kusanagi y el cuidar de un rey que no quería ser un rey. Tatara amaba esa vida, adoraba quienes eran y lo que hacían. Adoraba verlos enfrentarse a los azules y le encantaba ver que había más personas que consideraban que King era alguien digno de ser seguido, admirado, pero nunca como él lo llegaba a hacer.

Porque nadie se acercaba a King cuando las llamas lo rodeaban, nunca nadie le tenía tanta paciencia como él. Nadie sabía de las noches en las que le dejaba compartir su cama y le dejaba besar sus labios. Nadie sentía lo delicado que podía ser, lo entregado y lo ardiente que era en esos momentos. Nadie lo sabía, y nadie tenía porque hacerlo, no cuando él estaba ahí. King no necesitaba a nadie más que a él.

Hasta que él llegó.

Con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa de dobles intenciones, con el porte serio y esa atracción que solo había visto en alguien más. Atracción que no surgía efecto en él pero si en muchos otros que se habían declarado sus primeros clansman.

El nuevo rey azul, Munakata Reisi.

Tatara lo vio, vio como King desaparecía en las noches, vio como Kusanagi lo sabía y aún así no decía nada. Ninguno de sus chicos lo noto, ninguno supo que esas noches en las que ellos reían y se divertían, noches en las que el rey no aparecía, no era porque estuviera encerrado en su habitación como de costumbre, sino porque pasaba las noches en algún lado de Shizume con el Rey azul. No, no podían saberlo, ninguno. No quería ver qué pasaría de ser así.

Y después de un tiempo, de tristezas escondidas y reflexiones melancólicas el saco su propia teoría:

Había algo que catalogó como la atracción de los Reyes. La cual surgía efecto para las personas externas, pero al parecer era más fuerte cuando era entre ellos mismos. Tatara lo había visto, cuando ambos se miraban a los ojos, eran como dos imanes de polos opuestos ansiosos de unirse; eran dos almas que al fin se encontraban después de tantos años separados, esperando comerse a besos y entregarse como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Todo eso lo veía en los ojos de King, todo eso era lo que él nunca iba a recibir.

Y había veces en las que sentía que no podía más, noches en las que lo veía irse y no decía nada solo para sonreír enfrente de las personas en el bar. Kusanagi lo veía, más que cualquiera, y se quedaba callado, como siempre lo hacía, y se recargaba en la barra junto a él. Muchas veces le habían dicho que no había nada a lo que quisiera aferrarse, eso era solo porque no lo había conocido a él.

Ahora su vida era diferente, ya no había noches ni besos, solo días y peleas, él siendo el cuidador oficial de Ana y el tercero al mando de HOMRA. Él estaba con los chicos, daba consejos y escuchaba sus problemas, los observaba ser jóvenes e inmaduros. Trató de ayudar a un par que por más que se repelieran se notaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, aunque fueran muy ciegos como para verlo aún.

Tatara era una pieza clave en HOMRA, era un pilar fundamental en ese lugar, era todo lo que Kusanagi con su disciplina y Makoto con su indiferencia fingida no eran. Era las cadenas que se rompieron la noche que le quitaron la vida.

Esa noche había sido fría, pero estaba bien para él. Había decidido salir a grabar un poco más para Ana, despejar su mente y tomar la decisión que había postergado desde hace semanas. Pero quien le iba a culpar cuando la persona con la que prácticamente habías crecido te daba un beso que despertó en ti algo que creías muerto. Quien iba a imaginar que el incondicional apoyo de Kusanagi no se debía solo a la amistad que se tenían sino también al silencioso sufrimiento que había pasado en carne propia al verlo a él y a King compartir lo más cercano a una relación que alguno de los dos hubiera tenido. Al menos él no lo había visto venir.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, plenamente consciente de lo que haría al día siguiente en la fiesta, fue que encontró al tipo recargado en la barandilla del edificio. Un saludo, unas palabras amistosas y lo último que vio fue su cara demente y una sonrisa escalofriante.

Sus últimas palabras fueron dichas a Misaki. Con su último aliento pronunció a King. Por última vez pensó en Ana. Pero su última mirada fue solo de Kusanagi.

Si no había tenido tiempo suficiente es porque se había aferrado al incorrecto por demasiado tiempo.

Tatara nunca había estado seguro de muchas cosas en su vida, a quien seguir, a quien amar y que iba a morir no eran unas de ellas.

XXXXX

Disculpen, esto lleva arrumbado mucho tiempo en de mi celular. No voy a decir cuanto ya que ni yo misma sé.

Espero les guste, es solo un pequeño experimento con un personaje diferente de esta serie que he demostrado me gusta mucho.

Saludos.


End file.
